


When the Sun Doesn't Shine

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kageyama rejects Hinata and then immediately starts to regret it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The votes were cast and it's officially a tie between Asanoya and Kagehina, but in the end I chose Kagehina because I haven't written about them yet, so here you go! 
> 
> Plot suggested by: Rocky54u

Hinata anxiously waited outside of the clubroom for Kageyama to finish changing. He had managed to convince the raven-haired setter to walk part of the way home with him. Really it hadn't taken much convincing. The promise of buying him a meat bun was enough on its own. 

Hinata had developed a crush on the rather grumpy boy a while ago. He had tried to keep his feelings a secret but it was difficult. Especially with Kageyama always standing next to him during practice or hanging out with him during lunch. Eventually Suga-San had figured out and gave him a whole lecture about how he shouldn't push away his feelings because they'll interfere with practice and blah blah blah. Suga-San could be such a parent sometimes. Needless to say, Hinata was now trying to gather up enough courage to ask Kageyama out.

Pretty soon Kageyama was done changing and they began to make their way to Hinata's house. The walk was awkward and quiet. Hinata wasn't his normal, overly excited self. Instead he was quiet.. almost nervous. What the hell did he have to be nervous about, Kageyama wondered. 

"Oi boke! What's gotten into you!?" Kageyama finally snapped, "You never ask me to walk you home!" 

Hinata flinched at the sound of his voice and stopped dead in his tracks. Kageyama stopped as well, turning to face the shorter boy. 

"I-I… I wanted to tell you something." Hinata's voice was soft and shaky and for a moment Kageyama thought he was going to start crying. Whatever he had to say was clearly important, or else he wouldn't be acting so weird. 

"Well, spit it out," Kageyama huffed. 

Hinata stared down at his feet, refusing to meet the piercing gaze of the other boy. 

"Um.. I just.. I-I like you." Hinata mumbled, holding his breath. 

Kageyama blinked at him, trying to process what he had just said. Hinata liked him? Like genuinely liked him? Or just kind of liked him? 

"Dumbass!" Kageyama finally barked, "We're teammates! We're supposed to like each other already! Did it really take you this long to not hate me or something!?" 

"W-What? No, wait! I don't mean it like that!" 

"Then what did you mean!?" 

"I mean, I wanna date you!" Hinata shouted, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Y-You know… Daichi-San and Suga-San date each other.. I want it to be like that, but with us." 

Kageyama glared at the shorter boy. Did Hinata really convince him to walk all this way, just so he could ask him out? Did he really like him that much? No, that's ridiculous, Kageyama thought. All of this was ridiculous. He didn't even like Hinata like that… did he? Honestly, it didn't matter if he did or not. He should be focusing on volleyball instead.. And so should Hinata! For Christ sake, they had a game coming up soon. Neither one of them could afford to be distracted with shit like this. Besides, what Daichi and Suga had was different. Even if they were together, it wouldn't be like Daichi and Suga. 

"We're never going to be like Daichi and Suga," Kageyama mumbled, "Besides, you need to focus on volleyball." 

The air around them turned stale and quiet. Hinata was still staring at the ground, refusing to look up at Kageyama, who was now standing there awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Kageyama's chest ached when he heard the ginger sniffle. Was he… crying? 

Suddenly, Hinata turned on his heels and began to run home, leaving the confused setter behind. Kageyama felt uneasy as he began to walk home. Rejecting Hinata was clearly the right thing to do, so why did he feel so guilty about it? He didn't even like Hinata like that. He couldn't. They were teammates. Teammates didn't just date each other. Well.. Suga and Daichi were dating each other, but they were different. Hell, they were practically married at this point. Him and Hinata could never be like that… could they? Suddenly, the thought of the two of them getting married popped into Kageyama's head before being violently pushed away. 

"This is ridiculous." Kageyama muttered to himself. 

He didn't like Hinata. Not like that. They were just friends.. and that's all they would ever be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nii-San! What's wrong?" 

Natsu was standing just outside of Hinata's bedroom, holding her stuffed bear. She had heard the older boy crying for quite some time now and was starting to get concerned. Their mother had left for work a little while ago, which meant it was just the two of them. 

"N-nothing, Natsu…" Hinata lied, "I just don't feel good… go back to bed." 

Natsu stood there for a few seconds, before turning around and leaving. Hinata was grateful thinking that she had actually listened to him for once, but a few moments later she returned. Hinata opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Natsu walked halfway into his room and placed something on his bed. It was a small teacup with a packet of tea and a whole lemon inside of it. Hinata stared at his little sister, confused. 

"Mom always makes us lemon tea when we don't feel good." Natsu chimed, pushing the cup closer to him.

Hinata chuckled and got out of bed, grabbing the cup. 

"C'mon, I'll show you how to make lemon tea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is a little jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor injury near the end (it's really not too bad though. Just a bloody nose)

Kageyama was irritated to say the least. Hinata had been purposely avoiding him all day long. Typically, him and the ginger would hang out before school and during lunch. They would race to class, eat lunch together, practice together after eating, talk during passing periods and even race to practice together. Unfortunately, there was none of that today. Instead, Hinata showed up to school late, avoided him during passing, ate lunch with Tanaka and Noya and even walked to practice with Asahi-San. 

Kageyama felt uncharacteristically lonely. Almost like a small part of him had been ripped away. Not that Hinata was actually a part of him, no. That would be ridiculous. He was just… bored? Yeah, that was it. He was bored. Surely Hinata would be over it in a few days and they could go back to normal. Life would continue as usual and Kageyama could forget about the stabbing pain in his chest whenever he saw the ginger hanging out with someone else. 

Hinata didn't forget about it in a few days though. In fact, it seemed as though the energetic ginger was avoiding him even more now. Not that he really cared. Hinata could hang out with whoever he wanted. He could race to practice every morning with Nishinoya-San and eat lunch with Tanaka. He could practice spikes with Asahi-San all day. It's not like Kageyama really cared.. ok maybe he cared a little bit.. but really it was fine. He was fine. It would blow over anyway. He was sure of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't seem to be fighting with Kageyama-Kun as much lately," Suga teased, after practice had ended. 

The happy smile that had once been on Hinata's face seemed to disappear as he fidgeted in place. 

"Oh um… I-I've kind of been avoiding him." 

"Huh?" Suga blinked at him, a little shocked. 

"I asked him out last week but… h-he rejected me." 

Suga's heart sunk down into his stomach as he watched his younger teammate become teary eyed. He hadn't meant for his advice to turn out like this. He assumed the grouchy setter had shared the same feelings. Especially with all of his side glaces and staring and.. hell, Kageyama had even muttered complements about him at times. It was strange to think that the raven-haired boy didn't like him back. 

"Hinata-Kun, I-.. I'm so sorry." Sugawara placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

Hinata sniffled a little and wiped away a stray tear. 

"Suga-San… can I ask you for a favor?" 

"Of course." Suga replied. He felt so terrible, he'd probably do anything for the shorter boy at the moment. 

"After practice tomorrow, will you set for me… like Kageyama used to do?" 

The gray haired boy smiled softly and ruffled his teammates hair. "Of course!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama didn't know how much more of this he could take. He hadn't had a proper conversation with Hinata in over a week, let alone hung out or practiced with him. Something inside him hurt. It felt like stabbing pain right in the center of his chest. Almost like someone had tore out his heart and replaced it with hot sauce.. or maybe a swarm of wasps. It stung and ached and burned. Was this what dying felt like, he wondered. Was he dying? Probably not, but it still hurt. 

"Suga-San!" Hinata chimed from across the court. 

A bright smile was plastered across the ginger's face and for a moment Kageyama felt jealous. Hinata never smiled like that for him anymore. 

"Are you still gonna set for me after practice?" 

Hinata's voice was loud, echoing across the gym. A couple other voices were as loud as Hinata's (Nishinoya, Daichi, Tanaka, Coach) but Kageyama was only focused on the sweet, chirpy voice of the other first year. 

"Of course, maybe you could practice receives too." 

Kageyama fumed, a small growl escaping from the back of his throat. Hinata was really going to practice spikes with Suga-San now??? And after practice too! Hell, was Hinata just going to replace Kageyama all together. Find a new person to eat with, to race with, TO SET WITH!?!? Was he going to find someone to do the quick attack with too? Was that where this was going?

"Trouble in paradise?" Tsukishima teased, as coach Ukai blew his whistle, signaling the start of practice. 

"Shut up," Kageyama growled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys lined up in their normal spots while coach Ukai explained what they would be doing. A simple, 4-4 practice match. Hinata, Suga, Tadashi and Nishinoya on one side with Kageyama, Tsukishima, Asahi and Tanaka on the other. It was supposed to be quick and easy with the first to 5 points as the winner, but unfortunately that's not really how it panned out. 

Kageyama was up to serve first. He beat the ball down and watched as it bounced back up. Something about it was satisfying. Almost like a stress relief. He tossed the ball up in the air and hit it as hard as he could, serving it to the other side of the court. His hand stung from the impact and for a brief moment it almost feels good. 

A loud "KABOOM" followed by a sharp yelp echoed across the court as the ball collided with the ground and then shot back up, colliding with Yamaguchi's face. The freckled boy stumbled back, holding his hands over his nose and mouth. The whole team froze for a second before rushing to Yamaguchi's side to see if he was ok. 

"Good going," Tsukishima sent a piercing glare at the setter before rushing over as well. 

"Fuck!" Kageyama muttered to himself. He had completely and utterly fucked up. 

"Let me see!"  
"Ow!"  
"Stop it!"  
"Is it bleeding?"  
"Someone get a towel!"  
"Is that blood!?"  
"Someone take him to the nurse!" 

Tsukishima ended up taking Yamaguchi to the nurse. From what they could see, he had a bloody nose and a little bit of swelling. Kageyama had apologized probably 15 times before he left. He felt absolutely horrible. 

"If he's not ok, I'm kicking your ass," Tsukishima had whispered to him right before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my Grammarly statistics I've written over 1 million words over the last 7 months. 60,397 of which are completely dedicated to fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're stupid.

Kageyama had found himself sitting on the floor in the clubroom with a very angry Daichi and overly concerned Suga looming over him. Normally, he'd be afraid in this moment, with the two parent figures threatening to bite his head off, but really he wasn't. Instead he was pissed off. Angry at himself for what had happened. Angry at Hinata for avoiding him. Angry at Daichi and Suga for pulling him out of practice to lecture him about something he already felt horrible for. 

"What's gotten into you!?" Daichi demanded, "you're moodier today than when you first signed up!" 

Kageyama looked away from the two, trying to avoid their piercing gazes. 'Moody' he wondered. He wasn't being moody.. was he? He was just pissed off. All of this was stupid. He should be at practice, right now. Not sitting here, getting scolded about his feelings. 

"Answer me!" Daichi growled, when Kageyama hadn't responded. 

The first year sighed and thought for a moment. Really all of this was Hinata's fault, he assumed. Hinata was the reason he was so pissed off. He was the reason he had accidentally served a ball into Yamaguchi's face. Hell, he was the reason he was sitting here right now. 

"Hinata's avoiding me…" Kageyama muttered, fiddling with the laces on his shoes. He felt stupid saying it out loud.

Suga whispered something in Daichi's ear and the captain nodded thoughtfully. 

"So you're mad because you fucked up?" Daichi asked. 

Suga rolled his eyes and gave the captain a light shove, "You're terrible at this." 

"Hey!"

The silver haired boy knelt down in front of the other setter, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Kageyama-Kun, Hinata told us what happened between you two." 

"That dumbass!" Kageyama grumbled angrily. 

"Look, I know it's difficult to practice without him, especially since you two are a team, but Hinata just needs a little more time." Suga explained, "He was pretty upset about you rejecting him.. not that you're inclined to feel the same way about him, or anyth-" 

"Who said I didn't feel the same way about him?" Kageyama interrupted. 

"Huh…?" Suga looked confused, "but you rejected him."

"So? I still like him. He's an annoying dumbass who's irritating as all hell but…" a light blush tinted the younger setters cheeks, "I guess I still like him…" 

A brief silence passed over the three of them before being broken by Daichi. 

"God, why are they so stupid!" The captain groaned into his hands. 

"Daichi!" Suga slapped Daichi's arm and pushed him back towards the clubroom door, "Go back to practice! You're no help!" 

Daichi quietly agreed and left, leaving Karasuno's two setters to talk it out. 

"Kageyama-Kun?" Suga sat on the floor, next to the younger boy. "If you like Hinata-San, then why did you reject him?" 

"We can't afford to get distracted," Kageyama stated plainly, almost as if it was obvious. "We have a game coming up and Nationals are going to be here before we know it. If we get distracted, we're going to lose." 

Suga nodded thoughtfully. Kageyama had a point. None of them could really afford distractions at this point. Especially not the crazy dynamic duo. They all had to be at the top of their game, and that meant they all had to get along and work together. 

"Kageyama.. you're already distracted." Suga pointed out. 

"Huh?" The raven-haired boy looked up at him, confused. 

"You're not at practice, you served a ball right into Yamaguchi's face and you're so concerned about Hinata not practicing with you, that you're not bothering to practice with anyone else… I'm starting to think, maybe it would have been better if you accepted." 

"I couldn't have accepted," Kageyama muttered, looking away. "We're teammates.. we can't.." 

"You do know there's three couples on this team already, right?" 

"Wait, really???" 

Daichi was right, he really was stupid. 

"Look," Suga placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "it's fine if you want to date Hinata.. but even if you don't, I still think you two should talk it out. It's ok to tell him how you feel, even if you guys don't get together." 

Kageyama nodded thoughtfully, thinking over the older boy's advice. Maybe if he confessed to Hinata things would go back to normal. They could be a team again and he could set for him and practice with him and… maybe even hug him. Was hugging weird? Maybe it wouldn't be weird if they were dating. 

Practice was over before the two setters returned to the gym, but Kageyama didn't mind so much. The sooner everything was cleaned up, the sooner he could talk to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I thought it would be, whoops. The last chapter is going to be pretty short too though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a lot of NSFW material. Very pornagraphic. Read at your own risk.

Kageyama didn't bother getting changed after practice. He knew the orange haired boy was staying late with the vice captain anyways and he wanted to talk to him before their second practice began. He stood by the doors of the gym, patiently waiting for everyone to leave. Nishinoya and Asahi were the last ones out, the smaller boy practically dragging the giant by the hand. 

"C'mon Asahi! You're coming over tonight, right? My parents are still gone!" 

"N-Noya shhhh!" 

Kageyama admired how close the two boys were. 'Such good friends', he thought to himself. 

Finally, the gym was empty, save for Hinata and the two setters. Suga excused himself for a moment, claiming that he had to go grab the keys from Daichi. It was the perfect excuse.. the perfect time for Kageyama to strike. Hinata gave the older setter a nod before turning his attention back to the supply closet. 

"Go easy on him," Suga whispered to Kageyama before walking off in the direction of the clubroom. 

Kageyama watched for a few more moments while Hinata put the net back up and pulled out the cart of volleyballs. His small figure bounded up and down as he skipped across the court and back again, humming happily to himself. 

The setter took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart. He could do this. All he had to do was tell Hinata that he liked him. That was it. If he did that everything would go back to normal and they could practice together. It was easy.. right?

"Oi! Hinata!" Kageyama called, taking a few steps towards the red head. 

Hinata froze in place, suddenly nervous and scared. He hadn't realized Kageyama was still here. Thoughts began racing through the ginger's brain. Why was he here? What did he want? Was he going to yell at him again? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He already rejected him.

The raven-haired boy crossed the court quickly, coming face to face with the ginger. He glared down at the ground, trying to hide his nervousness. Maybe he shouldn't do this, he thought. No.. he had to do this. He took another deep breath before locking eyes with the terrified looking ginger. 

"I…" His voice faltered for a moment, "I-I like you!" 

Hinata blinked at him, now more confused than scared. 

"Huh?" 

"I said I like you, dumbas." Kageyama muttered again. 

Hinata looked away from him, as a small pout spread across his face. 

"Did you stay behind just to tease me?" 

Kageyama was taken aback by his comment. He sounded.. hurt. Like someone stole his puppy. 

"I'm not teasing you, idiot." 

"Yes you are!" Hinata snapped back, "you clearly don't like me, so why else would you be here!?" 

"Who said I didn't like you!?" 

"You rejected me!" 

"I rejected you because we have a game coming up! Not because I don't like you!" Kageyama shouted. 

"Well that's stupid!" 

"You're stupid!" 

"You're stupid!" Hinata huffed, "Stop pretending that you like me! Stop lying!" 

"I told you, I'm not lying, dumbass! I actually like you!" 

"Then prove it!" 

Kageyama's body reacted before his brain could. Quickly, he grabbed the tiny decoy by his shirt and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together. Hinata squeaked, his body going rigid from shock. The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime, even though it was only a few seconds. 

"K-Kageyama.. I-" 

"Is that enough proof for you?" Kageyama muttered, his face almost as red as the ginger's hair. 

Hinata stood there for a few moments still in a bit of a daze. Kageyama kissed him.. like really kissed him.. with his mouth and everything. It felt so weird, but a good kind of weird. Like butterflies eating your insides, right after you win a really difficult match. Hinata wanted to do it again. 

"Kiss me again!" The ginger demanded in the same way he would demand more tosses. 

"What?"

"Do it again! Please? It felt so weird, but like a cool weird! I wanna do it again!" 

"Later," the setter huffed, his face burning red. 

Hinata pouted again, bit perked up when he got an idea. 

"Suga-San's not back yet. Will you toss for me?" 

Kageyama's heart nearly soared at the request. 

"Sure." 

"Yay!" Hinata chimed happily and stood on his tippy toes so he could give the setter a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to both of them, Suga-San had gone home with Daichi, assuming that the two of them would be just fine on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Natsu is just trying to help.


End file.
